A través de una carta
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando a cada verso que lees... te arrancan un pedazo de alma? OneShot FredxHermione


Ola! Aki les dejo uno de mis fics favoritos!1

Un dia, en la sala común de Grifindor, se encontrava una muchacha... llorando...

Todos sus compañeros se encontravan en Hosmeade... Tambien su amor...Fred Weasley... Un chico pelirrojo y muy divertido... estava con su novia en el pueblo... Sin llegar a imaginar, lo que iva a pasar... Sin llegar a comprender... que una chica de 15 años.. iva a desaparecer... por él...

4 HORAS DESPUÉS

Una multitud de grifidors entravan a su sala común despues de la estupenda escursion de San Valentin que havian tenido. Un grupo concreto de jovenes acabavan de entrar... Se distinguian a 4 cabezas pelirrojas, una azabache, una rubia y una castaña...

Harry: Sigo sin comprender por que justamente ayer , lo dejaste con tu novia Fred...

Fred: Pues muy fácil... Hoy me interesa pasarlo con otra persona que no era angelina.

Ron:Asi? Con quien?

Ginny y Luna: Esta claro que con ...

Fred lanzó una mirada a su hermana y a su mejor amiga que si las miradas mataran, ellas ya estarian hasta en la tumba... Por suerte su hermano George y su novia se metieron en medio...

Geo: Venga venga -Intentó tranquilizarlo su hermano...- Ya hay suficientes asesinatos, para que tu provoques dos más ¿vale?-Intentando disuadir a su gemelo- Por que no vas a buscarla... Creo que me han dicho que hoy no a ido al pueblo...

Fred: Voy a ir a buscarla...

: No te molestes... Por que ya es demasiado tarde...- En eswe momento todos los chicos se giraron de golpe... Havia una chica... Rubia preciosa... Estava apoyada en el borde de la ventana... Tenia los ojos llorosos y rojos... Cómo si hubiera estado llorando- Llegas tarde...

Harry: Quien eres?

:La prima de ella...

Harry: Muy asustado- De quien?

Fred de golpe cayó en una cosa... Se puso a temblar muy agitado y empezó a temblar...- Donde esta...? DONDE ESTA HERMIONE?'

La chica hizó una sonrisa ... peró esta... era trágiga.. una mueca de ironia...- Ahora te das cuenta? Mira... - En ese momento le tiende una carta..la cual... estava escrita con sangre...-Léela... Y entenderás el error... de no haberle dicho ayer lo que setía...

En ese momento habló la castaña que llevaba todo el rato con ellos...- Fred que ocurre?- En ese momento Fred se puso a temblar... su color palideció de una forma impactante... Y cayó de rodillas... Llorando en la sala común de Grifindor... como jamás habia llorado en la vida...-Que te pasa?

Todos los chicos se tiraron a ver que le ocurria a su hermano y amigo...

Frd:Se a ido... Pero para siempre... - En ese momento el silenció inundo la sala... Ginny, que fue la que tuvo mas valor le dijo...- Fred porfavor déjame la carta...- El chico, temblando muchisimo... le acerco el escrito a su hermana...- Toma...

Ginny se puso a leer en voz alta...

__

Y todo por un amor

no correspondido

La última despedida,

en un susurro al viento...

la última sonrisa,

el último tormento...

La última lagrima derramada,

la última por ti,

ya que este es el último momento,

en que viva algo en mi.

Moriría de la forma más lenta...

de la forma más dolorosa...

sólo para volverte a ver,

pa' que me volvieras a llamar hermosa...

Ahora mientras que,

una daga se clava en mi pecho...

suspiro un adiós,

un adiós y un "te quiero"

agitadamente...

Y todo por un amor

no correspondido...

Te amo fred... Siempre te he amado... pero sé que tu jamas corresponderás mis sentimientos... Eres, junto Harry y Ron, las personas más importantes para mi... Quiero que sepas... que ya sé que encotraras que es muy cobarde la manera en que te digo adiós pero... Suicidarme és la única forma que se me a ocurrido para dejar de sufrir... Aun que quiero que sepas... Que siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré...

Te quiere:

Hermione

Ginny: No... Porfavor Hermione... HERMIONE!-En ese instante Harry cayó de rodilloas al suelo... mientras su novia se acercava corriendo a abrazarle... Ron... No podia moverse... Antes de enamorarse de Luna... Él había estado profundamente enamorado de ella... y auque no fue correspondido ella le ayudo... por que ella se habia suicidado... Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Ron y Harry empezaron a destrozar todo lo que encontravan a su paso... Fred, a los pocos instantes, se unió a ellos... Hasta que llegaron los profesores y pudieron sujetarlos opara que dejaran de destroar, la sala común... En cuanto Luna y Demelza les contaron lo que havia pasado, los profesores se llevaron a los chicos a losjardienes e icieron apareces infinidad de cosas, para que ellos pudieran desahogarse... ya que no solo havían perdido una amiga... Sinó que dos de ellos haían perdido una hermana yel otro.. La mujer amada...

Fred: Hermione... Te amo... En ese momento, dejó de romper cosas de golpe y sacó su varita...

Harry: Fred?- El chico se apuunta al pecho con la varita- FRED, NO!

Fred: AVADA KEDABRA!

Ron & Harry: No!- Y en ese instante... el chico se fue a reunir con su amada...

Finish! A ver si os gusta ok? dejadme review porfa!


End file.
